Survival Of The Most Scarred
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: What if Hagrid didn't get Harry? What if someone else did? What if Harry's abuse had a lasting effect? What if The-Boy-Who-Lived was The-Boy-Who-Gave-Up? What if he was a Slytherin? Rated T for minor violence and the occasional curse word.
1. Chapter 1

**As you may or may not know, I am in a rather angsty mood, right now, since an old friend of mine died on Monday in a car crash. His funeral is tomorrow and I cannot sleep like at all so here I am, writing.**

**I am listening to: Skyscraper by Demi Lovato**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you might recognize.**

…

_Would it make you feel better, to watch me while I bleed._

She couldn't believe her luck. First, she had to write about 556 letters to one child, second she was voted to go fetch said child, thirdly she had to wait 5 hours with a pervy sailor and her bored sister until she could get to the island where said child was staying, and now, fourthly, it was the middle of the night, pouring down rain. She was going to _kill _Dumbledore and Tas, who was currently sleeping under a rain repelling shield on the edge of the island.

"DURSLEY!" she yelled, trying to be louder than the thunder, and succeeding, "OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD, IT'S GOING TO BE GONE!"

Nothing happened. That was not a good sign. Either, the family was harder sleepers than she though, or they were hiding. She decided that it was most likely the latter.

"Now what was that unlocking spell?" she muttered to herself. "Erm, _Allotorma" _she pointed her wand at the door, to her utter amusement and annoyance, the door turned to ice. "No. That's not it." She snorted at her obvious statement. "Maybe if I just…" she kicked at the iced over door, making it fall to pieces at her foot.

…

When she walked to a dingy little room the first thing she saw was a fat, blond child watching her with an odd look of hunger. She swore under her breath, if that child tried anything she prayed to God that she might be able to keep her anger under control. The next thing she saw was the small black haired child cowering in the corner. He was adorable, in her opinion, though he was way too thin. She swore again, she was beginning to sound like Molly Weasley.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked the small boy. Hesitantly he nodded his head.

"Who are you?" The woman turned to the doorway. Standing there was a fat blond man and a stick of a woman.

"Oh, Tuney, dear! It's so nice to see you!" the woman grinned evilly at the other.

"Petunia, do you know this woman?" the fat man asked.

The stick woman, Petunia nodded her head, but gazed at the other woman like one would gaze at a ghost. "B-but…but…but…" she sputtered incoherently.

"Yes?" the woman cocked an eyebrow.

"Yo-you-re supposed to be dead!" she finally shouted.

"I am, aren't I?" the woman laughed, a cold, bitter laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Why are you here?" the fat, blond man shouted.

"Down, ripper, I'm just here to check on Harry." The woman said but the dark glint in her eye didn't go away.

"W-why, w-would y-y-you w-w-want to ch-check o-o-on a f-fr-freak li-like me?" the little black hair boy stuttered from his corner.

The woman's dark face flushed with anger. "Well, us freaks have to stick together." She walked straight over to him and pulled him up, "Hello Harry Potter, they call me Pest."

…

What was taking them? She had been sitting hear for the last 15 sodding minutes. Couldn't Pest just grab the kid and go? It really couldn't be _that _hard.

"Pest! Hurry up yah sodding idiot!" She yelled into the small hut.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist." The other woman's familiar voice called back.

"What if I enjoy my knickers twisted." She mused, arrogantly.

"Then twist them all you want." Pest snapped at her.

"Yah don't need to be cranky." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Honestly!" Pest continued you, "Are you 20 or 4?"

"Depends on my mood." The woman drawled lazily, while spinning a strand of bright red hair around her thin finger.

Incoherent muttering was heard but she caught the word, "Mother Theresa" and "Axe-murderer". And then Pest walked out while holding a little boy's hand. He didn't look much older than seven but he was clearly Harry Potter. She would never forget Jame's unruly hair and impassive nature along with Lily's beautiful green eyes. Though, the bruises covering his body and his thin body did note add up to his genes. Sure, both his parents were healthy weight and height, but this boy was tiny. She hardly suppressed a shudder when she figured it's what _she _must have looked like when she was eleven. Though she had good reason. Oh how she missed th—

"Are you in there, Tazzy?" Pest's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I told you not to call me that, Angela." She sneered at Pest.

"There's the Tas we all know and occasionally chase down the street, trying to hex!" Pest smiled at her older sister before turning to the little boy. "Harry, this is my older sister, Anastasia Lynne. She likes to be called Tas, which rhymes with spaz, with is what she is."

"Speak not, lie not, know not." Tas replied while sticking out her hand.

"W-what?" Harry looked at her with confusion.

"Didn't you listen?" Tas asked, she too looking confused, "I know not what I am speaking and it is not a lie and all that jazz."

Harry nodded his head vaguely.

Tas smiled warmly at him, "If you say things that sound smart, it makes you look smart."

"Oh. That makes sense." Harry suddenly noticed a scar on the woman's shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder?"

Her eyes flickered to the scar and for the briefest moment something dark seemed to take over her body. "That is a story for another time. Come on, the boat is running out of gas. Also young Harry, remember, ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies."

Tas hurriedly walked to the boat, almost jumping onto it. Pest looked concerned for the older woman, while she rubbed her left fore-arm, something not missed by both parties.

…

Tas was losing control. She had to fight it as long as she could.

She felt her anger rising at his relatives about his state. She could also feel her sadness rising from being reminded of all the deaths years earlier.

Most off all she felt the disgust of what that poor child must have went through.

Finally she collapsed to the floor, winning the endless battle of wills once again.

Next time she doubted she would be so lucky.

_You cried, I wiped away all of your tears._

…

**Chapter 1 is done.**

**Review.**

**I am listening to: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O **


	2. Chapter 2

**We just got back from my friend's funeral. So many people showed up, I think it was close to 150. I walked into the door, and saw him in the coffin, his wife standing in front of it, bouncing their baby too sleep. It broke my heart. After that, when we were leaving to go to the grave yard, his wife started screaming and sobbing, it had finally sunk in that he died. I felt sick. And I realize it too. I will never have my hair ruffled again, never will the back of my head be smacked, never will my nose be grabbed, never will I get tripped when I'm walking in the VFW, never will I get sprayed with a hose, never, never, never. He was like an older brother too me, an annoying, loud, trouble-making older brother but an older brother none the less. Grown men were sobbing. I saw his father, holding his son while sobbing. And all I could think was, "Why? Why Jeff, God? Everyone loved him!" My throat tightened and tears fell down my face. It shouldn't have happened, but it did and that was the worst part. His son will have to grow up without a father now. It's just unfair!**

**Sorry. I just had to vent.**

**I am listening to: Hands Held High by Linkin Park**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

…

_When the rich wage war, it's the poor that die._

Tas closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay in. He looked _so _much like James. Though, he also looked like another little boy she knew. One who died at the same age, one who died a hero? Maybe, yet sometimes Tas thought of him as stupid.

"Hey, are you okay?" She turned her head to see Pest. They were almost at the shore.

"I'm just…thinking." She answered while running her hands through Harry's hair, as his head rested on her lap.

"About them?" she questioned with a frown. Her sister was known of brooding.

"He has the same unruly hair David had, and Melvin's color." She answered while staring at the sleeping eleven year old.

"Stop." Pest said. Tas's head snapped towards her. "Just stop. It's been 12 years."

Tas's eyes flashed red for the briefest second. Pest knew she was treading on thin ice. "You may be able to forget the fallen but I will never." The discussion stopped there.

…

Harry choked down a sob as he shot up. Suddenly the memories of the night before came back to him. Where was the nice lady? Even the scary one would do.

"I see you're awake." A voice said too Harry's left. It sent shivers down his spine. He turned to see a short, blue haired woman, with black eyes. Unlike Pest's they seemed cold, and somewhat sadistic instead of warm and welcoming.

"W-where am I?" Harry asked, keeping a watchful eye on the eerie woman, though she did not move from her spot at the door, something Harry was glad about.

"My house. My two idiot cousins brought you here last night." Her lip seemed to curl in disgust at the thought of her cousins.

"Be nice, Safari, we wouldn't want to scare the poor boy." Another voice called from behind the woman. Harry didn't recognize this voice either, though it sounded like someone younger.

"The name's Venom." A carbon copy of the woman walked into the room. The only difference was that she was young and had both sides of her bottom lip pierced.

The girl made to approach Harry but the woman, Safari, reached out and grabbed her, pulling her away from the cowering boy.

"Are you really as stupid as you look?" she asked in a tone of disbelief. To her obvious distaste and annoyance, Venom snorted.

"I look just like you sister, dear." Venom chuckled at the out raged look on Safari's face. So far, Harry decided, that Venom was the nicer one while Safari was a bit scary, like Tas.

"Are you to fighting _again?" _a man's voice interrupted the duo in amusement.

Safari simply sneered at him and walked away. Venom however jumped onto the man's back. The man didn't look surprised at all at his new passenger. "Venom, must you do that _every single time _I'm here?" he questioned her.

"I must." Venom nodded solemnly.

Somewhere down the hall Safari was heard muttering, "Undignified idiots. All of them." Harry swore he heard her mutter, "Potter has potential, though."

…

After everyone had left his room he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't like being around so many people.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Harry turned to see Tas standing in the door way.

"I told you he was, but no one believes the Death Eater!" Safari spat out furiously. She too was in the doorway, looking very angered.

"Well, can you blame me?" Tas questioned, now irritated at her cousin's behavior.

"Very much so." She then stuck her head out of the door and yelled down the hall, "Hurry up Chara Sophia!"

"Well, I find you untrustworthy." Tas said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's real rich. Especially coming from _you." _Safari responded with a snarl.

"Not fighting I hope." A little girl walked into the room. Harry watched her with something akin to suspicion. Safari saw this and looked impressed. As a close friend of hers said, "CONSTANT VILANCE"

Tas, however, grimaced at the new child. "Hello, Bug, what are you doing here? I thought you would be Mother." Harry saw that Tas winced when she said Mother.

"Sophie asked me to come over." The girl flipped blond hair over her shoulder.

Harry watched the whole thing with curious, yet guarded eyes. So far he had come to incomplete conclusions. Venom was probably the nicest in the house, Tas was guarded and could be rude, Liam, the man from earlier, was nice enough and had a happy go lucky personality, with seemed to annoy Tas to no end, Pest was nice, not necessarily cheerful, but nice, and this Bug character, knew just how to tense people up. Safari, however, was cold and calculating, seemingly thinking over every witty or rude comment that came out of her mouth, making it sting the most. The biggest conclusion he came to though, was that they all seemed to at least tolerate him and not out right sneer at him, though at each other was a different story.

"Get up." Safari's voice snapped him into reality. He looked up at the hauntingly beautiful woman to see her eyes a darker color than they were before.

"What?" he questioned with slight confusion. So far, Safari was actually the one he trusted the most.

"Get. Up." She said with ill disguised anger. Quickly, Harry scuttled to his feet.

Safari, clutched Harry's arm tightly before they disappeared with a, 'pop'.

…

Safari watched Harry like a hawk. She noticed that he stood at least an arms length away from her, and that he tensed whenever someone touched him. It was rather amusing seeing the disbelieving looks they got as they walked down the street. Who would have thought that a Death Eater would be helping Harry Potter?

"Come, Potter, we must go to Madam Malkin's." She led him to the shop.

Madam Malkin was a short, plump witch, with a kind face and motherly nature. The first thing she said was that Safari needed to eat more, much to Safari's annoyance, and Harry's vague amusement.

"Hogwarts, dear? I'm having two other children fitted right now." She had told Harry and drug him to the fitting room. There, he found the blond girl, Bug, talking to another girl while making rude hand gestures at the blond boy standing next to her. Safari quickly scolded her, saying that it was improper to look at her lessers. Bug laughed at this while the other girl gave her a disapproving look.

"Lighten up, Sophia." Safari rolled her eyes for the first time Harry was near her. "I just speak the truth. Veelas half of the Malfoys are. The others are pureblooded, inbred bigots. Honesty, have they no dignity?"

The pale boy's face went red. "Why I never-,"

Safari smirked, one of her bone chilling smirks, "Never what? Thought for yourself?" Her voice was cold and drawling, Harry didn't know why he wasn't really all that affected. But…he wanted _that. _He wanted that sheer power. That way to control others with a smirk, or lie, or wave of the hand.

After Harry was fitted, Safari took him to the wand shop, Ollivander's.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you." An airy voice reached Harry's ears. He noticed that Safari's lips curled in disgust as a wrinkled old man walked into view.

"Hello, Ollivander. I didn't expect you to come so quickly." She snarled. Harry wondered why she disliked the old man.

"Yes, well…" he trailed off, adverting his eyes from hers. What was that? "What is your wand arm?" he asked suddenly, setting his blank eyes of Harry.

"Erm…I'm right handed, if that's what you mean." He answered uncertainly, a feeling he did _not_ like at all.

Just when Harry noticed a tap measurer was measuring between his nostrils, it was snatched away. Harry looked at Safari who look livid. "Stop. Get him something with fox claw in it. Preferably dark wood." She ordered. Ollivander, who seemed to know not to argue with her, quickly scurried away.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked her. He figured that the weak charm he used on Pest would not work on Safari.

"Do what?" Safari raised a challenging eyebrow, as if daring Harry to further question her.

"Control them. Order them. Make them fear you." Harry promptly answered.

"They know to." She flashed him a sadistic grin that made him shudder ever so slightly. "There are some rather…dark…rumors going around about me."

"Here you go, Mr. Potter." Ollivander handed Harry a wand, eyeing Safari fearfully. "Mahogany, 11 inches, fox claw, bathed in cobra venom. Very dark wand, it is."

When Harry touched the wand, coldness enveloped him, yet it felt _so _good. The wand felt powerful too. A blue beam shot out of the tip, hitting the desk causing it to catch fire.

"He'll take it." Safari's voice rang out, she seemed slightly excited.

…

That night when Harry was about to drift off to sleep, he heard Safari's voice once again.

"I know what you want, Potter. You, my dear boy, want power. You want it all." Her voice was sneered at this point. "Be patient young Potter and play your card right. If you gain my trust, we could do _many_ great thing together. After all, I don't think you would want to end of like Mr. Ollivander, now would you?" he shivered as he thought of the fear that man showed whenever Safari took out her wand. "We could do _many _things." And cackling madly, she left.

…

Tas shivered. Her cousin was mad. Absolutely barking.

But…No! She couldn't go there!

But…She did have ideas…and power…_so _much power…

Tas shook her head. She _had _to push that side of her down. The demon inside of her was slowly, yet steadily getting stronger.

And that _scared _her.

…

Chara Sophia, or Sophie, as she liked to be called, listened to her mother's chilling tales.

Sophie loved her mum, don't get her wrong, but she _was _a bit barking.

Venom told her that it happened after Daddy got arrested when Mummy was pregnant. Sophie still didn't know who her daddy was, only that he was a very important pureblood and that Mummy had loved him a lot. Why didn't Mummy love her like that?

"Mummy?" Sophie called out to her as she passed her door.

"Yes, Chara?" Her mother's voice was distant, but it didn't carry the usual coldness it had.

"I love you mummy. We don't need daddy." Sophie nodded her head as she spoke. "Aren't I good enough for you?"

"I…I love you too." Safari looked at her daughter with pride. Not only was she learning the facts of life, she was also manipulating her! "Sophie."

"G'night, Mummy." Sophie called.

"Don't mumble. It's unbecoming." Safari said, looking at her daughter.

…

Safari closed her eyes. It wasn't fair.

First her brother, then her mum, then _him, _and now…_herself?_

She was losing the battle. The battle of good versus evil and…she wasn't sure if she wanted to win.

Ollivander had been the greatest win, though. Making that troublesome old man quake in his dragon skin boots! Her favorite part of the day!

Safari closed her eyes.

It didn't matter which side she choice, she decided, she was going to live forever either way…

There was a knock at her door, and she looked up with a wicked grin, "Come in, Venom."

…

Pest rubbed her left arm.

It was itching again!

Bloody scar!

…

Bug watched him with hawk like eyes.

That damned Flint better not try to steal her summer homework again!

…

Venom sighed as she sat down.

She had an eerie feeling that she had just made a deal with the devil herself.

…

Albus Dumbledore, laid his head on his lilac pillows.

All was good, yet he had a twisted feeling.

What was happening?

…

Safari smiled wickedly as she watched the red blood flow into the drain.

At her feet, the body of Fenir Greyback was limp and turning blue.

Revenge was _good._

…

Sirius Black sat in his cell at Azkaban.

_She _had been in the newspaper again. Apparently, _she _had attacked Rita Skeeter with her own quill. Bloody brilliant! 

He was nervous though…there was a glint in her eyes, an evil glint, one that he had not seen for almost 20 years. And he knew that something big was going to happen.

Aw, _bloody hell._

…

"Is it done?" Venom asked as her sister walked into her room, covered in blood.

"The werewolf is dead." There was a haunted, slightly guilty look in her eyes.

"I would have done it." Venom's face reddened in shame as she thought of the plans she had made.

"Which is why, I did it." Safari nodded once before leaving.

…

_GREYBACK FOUND DEAD IN OWN BATHROOM_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Early this morning, werewolf, Fenir Greyback was found dead in his flat bathroom. It is said that it is suspected murder. Greyback was pronounced dead on scene by Healer Flores of St. Mungos. _

_This year, Greyback had maimed 23 children and 15 adults. In the last 10 years, Greyback only turned 40 people into werewolves. All will be questioned._

_If you have any information at all floo Head-Auror Kingsley._

…

Safari smiled cruely. She had out done herself this time.

Around her neck hung a single dog tag. If held close, it seemed to be screaming.

…

Harry watched Safari with fascination. Did she know what happened?

One thing was for sure: Safari Flores was _not _someone Harry wanted to meet in a dark ally.

_Stab my back, it's better when I bleed for you._

…

**How was it?**

**Review.**

**I am listening to: Stab My Back by The All-American Rejects.**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am listening: Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park**

"**Survival of the Most Scarred"**

**Chapter 3**

**I do not, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter.**

…

_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream._

She had been called many things. Hauntingly beautiful, evil, scum, heartless, barking mad, dangerous, clever, cunning, but never, _never _had she been called Auntie Fari.

Her eye twitched as she stared at the cheeky Metamorphmagus. She couldn't decide if she should have been mad or amused at the 17 year old before her. Even more so, she couldn't decide if she should let the young woman inside her home, a manor which had been in her family for over 300 years, or hex her for the ridiculous name she had just been named.

"Why are you here, Tonks?" she questioned. She felt an oncoming headache approach as she eyed the girl's vivid hair.

"I'm an Auror!" the young woman exclaimed.

Safari's smirk slid off her face. "I see. And are you here to question me?" the vivid child nodded her head. "Come in."

…

The rest of the month went swimmingly for Harry. Even better was that when someone mentioned on Harry returning to the Dursleys', Safari had flat out refused. Tas had then taunted Safari for being overprotective. Safari then hexed Tas.

One morning Safari came to Harry's room.

"Harry, you should start packing. We leave in an hour." She had told. Harry looked up at her, confused. After all it was only August 24th.

"I'm a teacher's assistant. Well actually I go to all of the houses and check the children for signs of abuse, but that's not the point. Pack." Safari quickly left the room afterwards, looking less that thrilled. After her, Sophie came in and watched Harry pack silently.

"Do you ever miss your parents?" Sophie asked so suddenly that Harry jerked up in surprise, hitting the top of his bed, which he was under trying to reach one of his books.

"I don't really remember them, so it's hard for me to miss them." Harry answered when he resurfaced.

"I never knew my dad. He got arrested and went to Azkaban before I was born." Sophie didn't look at him with pity, or sadness, just understanding and acceptance, something that no one had looked at him with before.

"I'm sure he would have liked you." Was what Harry responded with, as he tried to stuff his books into his trunk.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders vaguely. Harry found out that she was never one big with talking. "I don't mind. I don't have any friends, except my family and I guess you. Though you're a bit scruffy." She teased him with a faint smile. Though, when Harry looked at her grey eyes, he could see underlining pain and hurt for the father she never knew. Harry then decided that Sophie was strong, but not as strong as she wanted everyone to believe.

"Well, we can be fatherless together." He stuck out his pinky finger towards her.

She linked hers with his, "I guess I could stick with you."

…

Molly Weasley opened the official looking letter addressed to her. As she read it, she smiled.

"Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny! Pack your trunks! Mummy got a job at Hogwarts!"

…

Liam walked into his flat, him and his wife shared. He smiled. _His _wife. They had been married for two years. Though, right now, it was strangely quiet.

"Anastasia? Are you here?" he called out. He heard her light foot steps come from the bathroom.

"Liam." She looked tired and over worked. He knew that she shouldn't have become an Auror! "I have something to tell you."

"What is it sweetie?" he asked as she walked to him and clutched him.

"i-i…" she gulped and looked up at him.

"Yes, sweets?" he smiled down at her. He loved how short she was compared to him, how small, how he could just pick her up and swing her around.

"I'm pregnant." The words were rushed and soft as if she expected him to get mad.

Liam dropped to his knees and pressed his head to her stomach before exclaiming, "I'm going to be a daddy!"

…

Bug was sulking. She didn't _want _to go to school early! It wasn't fair!

Sometimes, when she was alone, she felt as if she didn't belong in the family. Though she never told anyone, she knew that Liam guessed how she felt. She looked so much different than her siblings, to, she had blond hair instead of black, icy blue eyes instead of black, and she knew that she was a bit plump, no matter how much her mother said it would go away when she turned 13.

"Hey, Bug!" Venom's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Snakes Mouth?" Bug looked up with irritation, towards her older cousin.

"How is it to be the only Puffer in the family?" Venom's smirk vanished when Bug turned her head away, ashamed of the tears that sprang in her eyes.

"I get it. Really. I'm a freak! I know! You don't have to fucking remind me every fucking time were together!" she shouted, standing up and storming out of the cabin. Sophie gave Venom a severe look before following Bug.

…

Cedric Diggory was content. His mother was becoming a new Healer at Hogwarts, his father was proud of him, he had just got a new Cleansweep, and he was going to Hogwarts early with his mum.

He was just about to drift off to sleep when his compartment door swung open, hitting the side noisily. He cracked open a topaz eye to see who had made the noise and saw something he thought he'd never see. Bug Flores—_crying?_

The younger girl was oblivious to him and he heard her mutterings. Something like, "Freak" and "badger in the middle of a sea snakes" and "misfit". He realized with a start what she was talking about. Of course! She was a Flores and everyone knew that Flores' went to Slytherin. The silence was almost unbearable when she had been sent to Hufflepuff. Safari Flores looked like her head was going to explode. The last Flores that went to Hufflepuff was Pest Flores but people always seemed to over look her.

"Are-are you okay, Bug—erm, Leah?" he questioned her.

"Bugger." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Apparently she didn't know he was there.

He smiled at her slightly, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him oddly before taking a deep breath, "Well, it all started when my oldest sister, Tas, was eight. Her brother, Melvin had just come home from Hogwarts his first year for the Christmas holiday…"

…

Harry looked both ways and let out a sigh of relief. They were alone.

"Will you teach me how to be like you?" He asked the lightly snoozing Safari excitedly.

She was quiet for a moment before cracking open one black eye. "Stop." She ordered, sitting up from her rather relaxed pose.

"What?" Harry asked her, from his spot sitting on the floor.

"Have you no dignity? You're sitting on the floor! Like a—Like a muggle!" Safari snapped at him. "If you want to be like me, you have to have dignity and arrogance!"

He quickly scuttled up only to be snapped at again.

"Potter! When one gives you an order, no matter what they say, you must do it like a dignified person! _Not _scramble all over the place like a disgusting creature!" she sneered at him.

Slowly, Harry sat down on an empty seat, eyeing Safari apprehensively.

"Sit up straight." She said in a slightly calmer tone. "Don't cross your legs. If you must, only at the ankles or one ankle over your knee. Do not beg or whine, it is unbecoming in nature." When she noticed him rocking slightly due to his boredom she chastised him again. "Don't bounce, Harry."

Harry sat, like that for the rest of the ride, back straight, legs crossed at the ankles, hands lying still in his lap, his face changing to different emotions ranging from annoyed to simpering.

Finally, the train pulled into Hogsmeade…

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything, to fall in love truly._

…

**Review.**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
